All's fair in love, war, and high school
by kayia
Summary: Inu and the gang are in high school, and Kikyo is the new girl. What is her connection with Kagome? Why is she being chased? And by whom? Click this fic to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: whaaaaaaaaa I want to own Inuyasha!! But I don't (. The story's mine though, so there!!  
  
"Hey Kagome, did you see the new girl, Kikyo? She looks exactly like you!" said Sango to her best friend, besides Rin, since birth.  
  
"No. Are you serious? She looks exactly like me?"  
  
"Almost, yeah,"  
  
"Damn, do you know what classes she has? I want to talk to this chick."  
  
It was lunch, and the two, along with their friends, Miroku, Shippou, Rin, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She's in my second period science class," volunteered Inuyasha helpfully. He had the biggest crush on Kagome, but would never show it, he knew she only thought of him as a friend. (Not that he had ever asked, the idiot, but then, this fic would not exist if he had now would it?)  
  
"I think she has lunch now," offered Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do you think you could get her to sit with us Monday?" "Course I could," he replied with an arrogant toss of his silver mane. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.  
  
~After school~  
  
"So are you still going to see the movie with us tonight?" asked Sango.  
  
"Nah, I've got a date with Naraku"  
  
"Kagome, he is such an asshole, I don't know why you're going out with him!!" Sango was totally pissed, this was the forth time this month this had happened!  
  
"I don't see what your problem is with him, he's not so bad!" Kagome was totally loyal to her boyfriend. (Don't be mad at me please, I'm going to have them break up soon.)  
  
"Not so bad?!" she said in disbelief, "He's banged half the girls at school! He only wants you for one thing, and you know it!"  
  
"That is a lie! He is not like that!" "Yeah right, look, just cancel on him tonight, just this once. Say you don't feel well, you need to spend more time with us!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll cancel, just chill out." Kagome reluctantly complied.  
  
At the movie, all seven of them sat in the very back row. Inuyasha made sure he got a seat by Kagome. "Oh my god, look," Rin, giggling, poked Sango in the side, pointing to the couple making out in front of them.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked Sango, wondering what she and Rin where giggling at.  
  
"Look," Sango pointed. Kagome leaned over to tap the guy on the shoulder.  
  
"Get a room," she told them. Then she gasped when the guy looked up. It was Naraku.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she whisper-screamed at him, amazed that she had the self-control not to strangle the cheating asshole. She ran out of the theater sobbing, Sango and Rin fallowed, leading her to Rin's car, the boys would have to walk home, this was more important.  
  
At Kagome's house, Sango ushered Kagome into her room, while Rin raided the fridge for ice cream and other comfort foods.  
  
She was glad that today was Friday. She could tell this was going to be a long night of boy bashing, not that she didn't look forward to it.  
  
The next morning, the phone rang. (Guess who?)  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's Naraku," Sango yelled to her friend. (yep, you guessed it)  
  
"Give me the phone. I want to talk to him,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, just give me the damn phone,"  
  
"Ok," Sango handed the phone to her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"You got thirty seconds to convince me I shouldn't dump you on your ass now," she said nastily.  
  
He took a deep breath. "It meant nothing, it just sort of happened"  
  
"That's it? Now I'm just supposed to forgive you? I don't think so. If you ever talk to me again I will kill you." She said coldly.  
  
"Wait, don't--" she hung up on him.  
  
"Way to tell him girl!' said Rin and they slapped hands.  
  
~The next Monday at lunch~  
  
Sesshoumaru lead Kikyo thorough the throng of students that filled the cafeteria to his usual table.  
  
"Are you sure your friends wont mind me sitting with them?" she asked shyly. She was secretly glad he had asked her to sit with him. She thought Sesshoumaru was kind of cute.  
  
"They won't mind at all," he assured her At least, they better not. He thought, forgetting that Kagome hand asked him to get her to sit with them, and also unsure of why he was so protective of her.  
  
They arrived at the table, and Kikyo sat down beside Sesshoumaru, with Miroku on her other side.  
  
"I would suggest watching him, his had has a habit of wondering. I'm Sango, by the way." Sango warned the newcomer.  
  
Kikyo raised her eyebrow at the teen-aged boy, who retracted his hand from its path to her behind. The chick had a glare that could slice through stone, just like Kagome's.  
  
When Kikyo turned pack to the rest of the table, she was shocked to look into her own eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome, Sango said you looked like me, but I didn't think we would resemble each other this much."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Well, anyway, welcome to the group."  
  
Introductions where made around the table.  
  
"Uh oh, look who's coming this way Kagome,"  
  
"Shit!" she muttered under her breath. Naraku was headed over to them.  
  
"Who is Naraku?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome's ex-boyfriend," Rin answered for Kagome.  
  
"Hello my fair Kagome."  
  
"I am not yours, and I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone. Unless you didn't hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, fuck off, you're not wanted here!" Inuyasha spoke up, itching for a reason to fight this bastard. (He just loves Kagome so much. ^__^) Naraku ignored him.  
  
"I heard you, but you where just mad at me, and I forgive you for that, but now it's alright to admit that you have forgiven me,"  
  
"Shut the hell up you arrogant asshole!"  
  
"Cool down, bitch, it was nothing!"  
  
That is it; no one calls my Kagome a bitch and gets away with it. Inuyasha was unaware that he had called Kagome 'his'. (He's so cute!)  
  
But before he could punch Naraku, Kagome slapped him. Naraku hit her back. Inuyasha punched him in the gut, and he went down.  
  
"Come on Kagome, Inuyasha, he isn't worth it," Called out Rin, pulling them out of the cafeteria with Shippou's help. The others, including Kikyo, fallowed her into the library.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, you need to learn to ignore him, he is just a desperate loser." Sango said sagely.  
  
"He expected me to forgive him for what happened in the movie theater and he called me a bitch!"  
  
Inuyasha simply remained silent.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what did he do in the theater?" inquired Kikyo.  
  
"I caught him all over this other chick," Kagome answered her copy.  
  
"That son of a bitch, you were right to slap him. He cannot do that!"  
  
"Thank you. See, someone agrees with me,"  
  
"They're not saying that it wasn't right, they're saying that it would not be wise to start a fight on school grounds, where you could get detention or suspended," said Shippou calmly.  
  
"Oh," said Kagome. Inuyasha had still not spoken, preferring to remain silent until he got his anger under control.  
  
~After school~  
  
"Yo Kikyo, wait up!" yelled Kagome as she ran to catch up to her new friend.  
  
Kikyo, shifted over to the side of the hallway to avoid getting run over and slowed down as Kagome slipped though the crowd towards her. She smiled, she had never had anyone accept her as quickly as Kagome and her friends, every time she had seen one of them, they always waved to her. It made her feel good that they didn't teat her like dirt, like some of her so-called friends at her old school.  
  
But things change; she still couldn't help but hope that they would be understanding when they found out about her 'gift'. More like a neon sign saying 'this girl should be ignored at all costs' she thought with a snort.  
  
Maybe things could be different though. She new had sensed that Sesshoumaru was a dog demon, Inuyasha was half dog demon, Shippou was a fox demon, and Miroku and Sango had some sort of power.  
  
She wasn't sure about Kagome though. It was like trying to read her own aura. Kind of creepy, since the girl did look so much like her. Kikyo also had the sneaking suspicion that she knew Kagome from somewhere, she just couldn't place where it was they had met, certain that she would have remembered it.  
  
"Hey, you want to come over to my place today? Sango and Rin will be there too." She added.  
  
"Sure, I'll just have to call my mother and tell her where I'll be," she agreed.  
  
Like she would care, or even notice. She's to wrapped up in herself to notice anything else. Stupid druggie bitch.  
  
Kikyo had long ago learned that her mother only cared about getting money for more drugs, and had only adopted Kikyo in hopes of using her to get sympathy out the streets.  
  
Over at Kagome's house, the four girls gathered around the kitchen table, studying, gossiping, and filling Kikyo in on what was happening at school so that she would know what they where talking about most of the time.  
  
After dinner, the girls left, but before Kikyo walked out the door, Kagome clasped her hand. The suspicion that they had met became stronger, but the memory was just out of reach.  
  
Yaaaaaaaaaay my first fanfic!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if you think it sucks, but I'm not making you read it. Read and review please. 


	2. chapter 2: little bit of expasion, and, ...

Disclaimer: wish I owned Inuyasha *evil grin* but I don't (  
  
A/n: First, I want to thank swtanimelvr my first, and sadly, only reviewer, thank you!! I wasn't going to continue this fic because no one was reviewing, but now I will!  
  
Also, the characters grades and ages are as fallows: Shippou (15) and Rin (almost 15) are sophomores, Inuyasha (17), Kagome (16), Sango (also 16), and Miroku (almost 17) are juniors, and Sesshoumaru is a senior. The parings will be Ship/Rin, Inu/Kag, San/Mir, and Sess/Kik.  
  
ON TO THE FIC  
  
~Kagome's dream~  
  
She was little, and in a place she could never remember being. She was in a hall, playing with a ball (a/n: hey, that rhymes!! I rock!). Another little girl, (was it her, or someone else?) entered the hall, and they began to play together. She didn't know what they where saying, but she knew that they where good friends.  
  
Then, suddenly, she could hear her and the other girl's voices with perfect clarity.  
  
"Madame said that someone was going to come today to see us! I wonder if she's gonna be our new mommy?"  
  
"I hope so! But what if she only takes one of us?!" Kagome heard herself say with a childish innocence that she never remembered having. She had always been a serious child.  
  
"I hope she likes us both enough to take us home with her!" the other girl answered.  
  
How do I know her? Kagome thought to herself. She woke up then, at the realization that she must be dreaming, but she couldn't remember what the dream had been about.  
  
~Meanwhile, on the other side of town~  
  
Kikyo stirred in her sleep, and awoke with a start, grasping at whips of a dream, or was it a memory?  
  
~The next day at school~  
  
Algebra, why dose the only class I have with Kagome have to be algebra? Inuyasha thought with a sigh. And we don't even sit that close together!  
  
Well, at least lunch was next, then he could talk to her all he wanted, assuming Naraku didn't decide to interrupt again that is. (He he, should I make him talk to Kagome again, maybe, maybe not. I love being evil)  
  
Inuyasha's ears, hidden under the mask of a cloaking spell, twitched, invisible to observers. (I love his ears)  
  
"Alright class, take out your homework and pass it in."  
  
Damn, forgot to do it, oh well. (I guess Inuyasha is not a model student).  
  
After going through the torture that was algebra, he walked quickly to the cafeteria, almost running down some people in the process, in hopes of getting there soon enough to get a seat beside Kagome.  
  
"Opff," Inuyasha 'said' as he ran into someone.  
  
Someone who's name happened to be Kikyo, and who happened to be hanging on his brother's arm for dear life (don't worry, fluffy is rather enjoying this, and won't kill Inuyasha, yet. But he might get it latter, at home. He he, I'm so evil).  
  
"Watch where you're going!" "Sorry Sess, I didn't see you two there." (omg, Inuyasha is being apologetic! Has the world come to an end? Or dose he want to stay on Sess's good side? I know I wouldn't want to piss fluffy off!) He quickly maneuvered around them, and continued his flight to the cafeteria.  
  
Sorry y'all, but I have to stop here and go do my homework. Incase your wondering, the school is based on the block scheduling that I have at my high school, so there are only four classes, each an hour and a half. Please, please, please, review! I pomise I will love you forever (just not that way, you pervert), and I will give you a shout out and read and review your story! 


End file.
